Historia de una amistad
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Wilson es el chico nuevo en el colegio, y todo lo que busca son nuevos amigos. AU de como Wilson y House se conocieron. Ambientando en colegio. Basada en hechos reales. Hilson friendship.


**N.A.:** Historia basada en hechos reales. AU de como se coocieron Wilson y House.

* * *

.

.

**Historia de una amistad**

.

.

.

James Evan Wilson aún no había cumplido los trece años cuando ingreso a la nueva escuela. Se había cambiado por elección propia. Estaba cansado de no tener amigos y decidió probar suerte en una escuela más grande. Era nuevo, y estaba nervioso, ni siquiera sabía si la remera del uniforme de la escuela se usaba dentro o fuera del pantalón. Se despidió de sus padres, nervioso y se quedó con la primera maestra a la que le habían preguntado algo, quien terminó siendo la preceptora del curso de octavo grado. Lentamente se empezó a formar la fila del curso, dijo un par de "Hola.", y poco a poco comenzó a reconocer un par de rostros que sería los que lo acompañarían durante el año.

Poco sabía aquel inocente chico de doce años que se estaba dando inicio a lo que serían los dos peores años de su vida. Un chico vino a preguntarle si se quería sentar con él y James encantado aceptó. Las clases comenzaron y todo marchaba en un curso que parecía espléndido. Los profesores parecían normales, los chicos también. Gracias al compañero que le había ofrecido compartir banco, conoció a otros nuevos. De los cuales uno de ellos, Michael Tritter, le aconsejó que no usara la remera dentro de los pantalones. Acto seguido, James soltó la remera. Ese día se marchó feliz.

Pero a la semana las cosas comenzaron a marchar mal. Su compañero de banco dijo que ahora se quería sentar solo. James era inexperto y no supo defenderse, dejándose pisotear se fue a sentar al fondo, al único asiento vacío que había. Un individual, que ni siquiera encajaba en la fila. Ya para su segunda semana, con motivo de ese asiento se peleó varias veces con Jeffrey Cole quien se sentaba en la fila de adelante, a quien le molestaba el lugar de James. Eventualmente volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes, pero sólo gracias a que era época en que los profesores decían que todos cambiaran lugares.

Terminó sentándose con Michael, con quien se llevaba bien –o al menos eso creía –. Así conoció a más gente que se sentaba cerca, como por ejemplo, Lucas Douglas. Para ese entonces, James tuvo un enamoramiento, Amber Volakis. La conoció por primera vez por uno de esos trabajos en grupos en los que terminan siendo ocho chicos de los que sólo trabajan dos. Aunque apenas tuvo diálogo con ella, había sido suficiente para el inocente corazón del joven. Llegado ese tiempo ya estaba en un grupo de seis chicos, Michael, Lucas, dos chicos más, y otro que había empezado más tarde el colegio, Robert Chase.

Fue al mes desde aquel trabajo en grupo, que James recibe una carta. Se la traen Robert y otro compañero más. Era de Amber. En la carta le decían que ella gustaba de él y que estaba confundida, y le pedían que le contestara diciéndole cuales eran sus sentimientos. Guiado por una corazonada inconclusa, al escribir la contestación no puso la verdad completa. Puso una respuesta más vaga, como si él también estuviera confundido. Quizás fue advertido por el hecho de que Amber era una rompe-corazones, o de que Robert e incluso Jeffrey y muchos más gustaban de ella, o que no estuviera escrita con la letra de ella, o que no le dejaron conservar la carta. Sin embargo, su corazón era aún inocente y escribió la contestación y la entregó.

Cuando Amber ingresó al aula, seguido de uno de sus compinches más cercanos, Edward Vogler, comenzó a hablar a los gritos:

-¿A ver? ¿A ver qué puso?

Y a continuación leyó la carta de James en voz alta. "Tierra trágame" era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento. Embarrado por la vergüenza pudo evitar que el dolor lo hiciera ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Fue su primera gran humillación en público, pero no la última.

El año pasaba y las cosas no mejoraban. Cada cosa que hacía parecía hundirlo más en las tierras de los "impopulares". Su vida se volvió en soportar horas tras hora los constantes abusos e insultos de sus compañeros. Amber se había vuelto su enemiga declarada. Lamentablemente, le siguió gustando durante todo el año. Cerca de fin de curso, se peleó con su "grupo de amigos" a causa de un trabajo y fue a parar juntándose con Jeffrey. Para ese entonces, este se había peleado con uno de sus amigos, Gregory House, quien se unió a su antiguo grupo. Sólo una persona siguió estando a su lado, Robert, aunque si bien sólo fuera porque el niño se encontraba tan solo como él.

Días antes del fin de clases, James hizo las paces con el grupo de Michael. Pero se seguía encontrando solo. Quizás por eso era que sólo a él lo llamaban por su apellido. Durante ese año había hecho cosas de las que se arrepentía, siempre le salía el tiro por la culata y con cada intento de ser popular era menos aceptado. También había dado su primer beso, pero lo había hecho presionado, sintiendo que era el único que nunca había besado, y le pareció horrible. Además que ninguno de sus compañeros de escuela se había enterado, y todo fue en vano.

.

Pero el año terminó y comenzó uno nuevo. El sentimiento de soledad no se iba. Aunque al principio no estuvo completamente solo y se sentó por algunas semanas con Lucas. Al poco tiempo, el grupo decidió hacer un cambio. Al parecer, Michael y Gregory, quienes estaban sentados juntos se habían peleado, por lo que Michael terminó sentándose con Lucas, y Robert con Gregory. Y él terminó sentándose solo en el frente.

Si tenía suerte, como Robert faltaba a menudo, podía sentarse con Gregory aunque este sólo lo usara para tener alguien que lo tapara durante las pruebas para poder copiarse. Sin embargo, Robert terminó peleado con Gregory, o más bien, es que él también sentía la misma soledad que él. Durante un buen tiempo, James fue feliz creyendo tener un amigo. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba el porque se seguía sintiendo solo.

Solamente durante las horas de inglés, en que todos los cursos eran mezclados, que sentía que la sensación de soledad disminuía. Allí se juntaba con Allison Cameron quien era compasiva, y era una amiga verdadera. Gracias a ella conoció a un grupo más de chicos, sin embargo, dos horas a la semana y diez minutos durante los recreos no eran suficientes. Se sentía un intruso.

La relación con Amber fue de mal en peor, la niña fue varias veces reprendida por las amenazas que le hacía a este. Incluso, ahora ni siquiera los profesores lo apoyaban. Era una constante lucha por sobrevivir. Por más que en su mayoría de las veces lo ignoraba y hacía oídos sordos, podía oír como hablaban de él a sus espaldas y se burlaban, como por ejemplo, Gregory. Michael en cambio se le reía prácticamente en la cara, aunque siempre bajo una máscara de decirse su amigo.

Ese año, tuvo el viaje de egresados. Y no la pasó bien, primero creyó conseguir una habitación con el grupo de Allison, pero luego por un tema de espacio no fue así. El día del viaje no sabía dónde o con quién iba a dormir, y al llegar al lugar, terminó compartiendo cuarto con el grupo de Michael, Gregory y Lucas. Las burlas y el desprecio se aumentaron, incluso lo hicieron parecer como si todo hubiera sido culpa de él. Le arrojaron la ropa interior en el medio del pasillo. Y eso fue lo de menos.

Y a pesar de todo, James seguía siendo básicamente el mismo. Más tarde cuando mirara atrás en el tiempo a aquellos dos oscuros años de su vida se sorprendería. Admiraría la entereza que tuvo, la fuerza. De vez en cuando se emocionaría recordando las amargas lágrimas que había derramado en la oscuridad de la noche. Le extrañaba el hecho de que nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente la idea de suicidarse.

Pero lo importante es que había salido adelante. Y al terminar aquel año se encontraba con esperanzas, sin importar lo falsas que estas fueran. Creía haber encontrado un amigo en Robert. Y a pesar de lo miserable que aún era no podía evitar sonreír. La primaria finalmente terminó y comenzó la secundaria.

En el primer día de clase se encontraba feliz, había olvidado lo que se sentía no tener que preocuparse de con quien tendría que sentarse. Ahora confiaba ciegamente en que estaría con Robert. Sin embargo, aquel día cuando se encontró con Robert, este le digo que se iba a sentar con otro. Un chico nuevo que venía y que estaría con él hasta que se integrara. James sintió su mundo derrumbarse, creyó encontrar nuevamente en la situación de los años anteriores. Solo.

Pero entonces, Lawrence Kutner, uno de los amigos de Allison pronunció las palabras que serían el fin a su desgracia:

-¿Wilson, quieres sentarte conmigo?

James se dio cuenta de que ya no estaría solo. Por primera vez tuvo amigos. Parte del grupo de Allison estaba allí, y ahora él formaba parte. Aunque ese día se presentó un problema, Allison le había advertido que era amiga de Gregory, y que formaría parte del grupo. Sin embargo, eso quedó pronto solucionado, porque ese mismo día, Gregory House le pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho.

Y aunque aún quedaban las heridas de los años anteriores, con el tiempo fueron sanando. Al principio, ante la más ligera broma que le hacían sus amigos, como ponerse todos en contra suyo en las cartas, lo hacía llorar, creyendo estar sólo de vuelta. Pero esto con el tiempo esto disminuyó su frecuencia, y pudo acostumbrarse a tener amigos. Le costaba confiar tan rápido nuevamente, había aprendido que apenas confiaba se le era clavado un cuchillo en la espalda. Y lo sucedido con Robert no ayudaba.

Había confiado demasiado en él, pero ahora si James no iba a buscarlo no lo saludaba. Incluso en una fiesta, besó a la chica que le había gustado el año anterior, Bonnie, supuestamente ya no le gustaba más, pero era algo que todos se daban cuenta de que era una mentira. Para mitad de año, Robert se les unió, tras haber descubierto que los amigos que tenían no eran tales.

Entonces cambiaron el modo de sentarse, Allison pasó de sentarse con Gregory a sentarse con Lawrence, y Gregory pasó a sentarse con él. Robert se sentó solo por un tiempo, sin embargo, eso no duró mucho, no mucho tiempo después Gregory fue con él. Había habido varias disputas con James acerca del espacio. Los únicos que no cambiaron su lugar fueron Christopher Taub y su amigo.

Ese año no fue uno que quedara en la memoria de James como uno de los mejores de su vida, pero si había sido el año en que aprendió a dejar de ser miserable. En la escuela los demás lo seguían cargando, pero cuando un día Allison se quejó diciendo que eso la molestaba, James alegó que no le importaba, ya no tenía de que preocuparse, ahora tenía amigos.

.

Comenzó segundo año, el amigo de Christopher se había ido, y también Robert. Su padre lo había dejado, y la madre ya no podía costear más un colegio así. Gregory entonces le pidió para sentarse con James. Allison y Lawrence siguieron juntos, y Christopher se quedo solo, pero parte del grupo. Y aquellas dos personas de personalidades tan distantes como lo eran Greg y James, terminaron juntos. Pronto fueron conocidos en todos cursos como el dúo dinámico. Se volvió común que cuando toda la clase estaba en silencio, que se los escuchara reírse en voz alta, haciendo que todas las cabezas giraran en su dirección, incluso en el medio de una prueba.

Allison era la única responsable del grupo, y era la única que completaba las tareas a diario. Lawrence completaba sus tareas a medias, y se esforzaba sin embargo durante las clases, era uno de los que generaban más risas. Christopher era callado, y sin embargo cuando hablaba no lo hacía en vano y todos se reían de sus comentarios.

Greg y James eran un caso especial. Dos personalidades completamente opuestas, más de una vez habían peleado hasta que ambos terminaban en las lágrimas, pero de uno u otro modo, siempre volvían a estar juntos. Y aunque era más lo que pasaban sin prestar atención en clase, siempre les iba bien. James obtenía las notas más altas, pero esa era solo porque al llegar a casa, James por lo menos estudiaba un poco, mientras que Greg se limitaba a echar una ojeada a lo que sea que hubiera que estudiar.

Antes de que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta, se había creado entre los dos una amistad inquebrantable. Es que Greg necesitaba de James, necesitaba aunque quizás lo negara alguien que lo rodeara con sus brazos y lo sermoneara, quizás de vez en cuando. Y es que James necesitaba ser necesitado, poder envolver a alguien entre sus brazos y cuidarlo de los males del mundo. Quizás por eso, es que su amistad funcionara tan bien y siempre volvían el uno al otro.

A partir de ese año James fue feliz siempre, si bien las tragedias seguían sucediendo en su vida, siempre seguiría teniendo una sonrisa honesta en su rostro. Ya nunca más podría ser miserable de vuelta. Y la secundaria terminó, la vida los condujo a universidades diferentes, a pesar de que ambos terminaron estudiando lo mismo. Pero siempre seguían estando juntos, a pesar de que quizás ahora no se vieran tan seguido. La amistad que habían forjado duraría por siempre.

Y quién diría, si alguien hubiera visto a aquellos chicos de trece años, que terminarían siendo mejores amigos. Pero la vida tiene muchas vueltas, y uno no sabe que sorpresas puede depararle la vida. Ellos no lo sabían.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Esta historia es basasa en algo real...  
Es la historia de mi vida, y como mi mejor amiga y yo nos hicimos mejores amigas...  
Puede que les parezca muy venidos de los pelos, pero en realidad no invente nada, solo le cambia a algunas personas los sexos, y modifique ciertos detalles para que encajaran mejor, luego todo lo sucedido fue _exactamente_ lo que me sucedió a mí.  
Si no encuentran a los personajes muy OoC entonces quiere decir que tengo razón y soy Wilson y mi mejor amiga es House.  
Espero que les haya gustado, y a continuación voy a aclara cierto detalles con los personajes. Entre parentises su sexo real.

*** Amber:** (M) Su nombre real es Pablo, y es tan HdP o más de como les pareció ahí, si bien Amber no estan mala, su personalidad es casi la que más se ajusta a la del personaje. Normalmente hubiera sido Tritter, pero tenía que ser mujer.

*** Tritter:** (F) Si, por largo tiempo creí que era mi amiga, pero terminó siendo que no. Acá debería haber sido Amber, pero como ya lo dije por una cuiestión de sexo no pude. Tritter siempre fue de frente, no ella(la chica real).

** * Chase:** (F) Aunque fue mi amiga, y estuvo para mi cuando nadie lo estaba, no estuvo lo suficiente. Está bien que tenía demasiados problemas familiares, pero yo la necesitaba un poco más. Quizás un poco más de cariño hubiera bastado.

*** Vogler:** (M) Si bien acá no tuvo un papel muy importante, si era el que apoyaba todo lo que decía Pablo(Amber). Incluso un día me agarré a los borradorazos con él. Y uno de los que más me cargaba.

*** Lucas:** (F) Fue una de las personas que menos me traicionó. la mayor parte era quizás ignorada y no se burlaba de mi a mis espaldas, al menos no tanto.

*** Jeffrey:** (F) Aunque no posee un rol tan importante, era una de esas personas que me hacía la vida imposible. Y una verdadera HdP. (Para los que no se acuerdan el personaje es uno de esos de la "selección" de la cuarta)

*** Cameron:** (F) Una de mis amigas. Se puede decir que una de las primeras que tuve.

*** Kutner:** (F) Otra de mis amigas, se parece mucho a Kutner por lo divertida y lo loca. Otra de mis grandes amigas.

*** Taub:** (F) Otra amiga más, quizás no tan parecida a Taub pero era quien más se le ajustaba.

*** Los demás:** Es que me faltaron personajes!!

*** Wilson:** (F) Yo. Ustedes dirán si se parece a mí o no.

*** House:** (F) Mi mejor amiga. Hace falta que diga más.

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten!


End file.
